Love Doctor
by Butterfly Illusions
Summary: If you have this disease: thumping heart, sweaty hands, blood rushes to your face a lot, or your face goes all red when you see a certain someone. What do you do? Well you have to go see Shamal-sensei of course! All kinds of pairings that are Yaoi.
1. Problem: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Hello everyone! I just couldn't control my imagination and wanted to do this. Don't worry I'm still going to continue The Orange Ribbon so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I mean this is just Fanfiction!

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Warning: This is shounen-ai/yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like don't read.

Warning 2: This is AU, has nothing to do with the current story line and the characters might be OOC.

Summary: If you get thumping heart, face goes flush when you see someone, blood rushes to your whole body, get horny, or any of that stuff then what do you do? Well you have to go see Shamal-sensei of course! This is about Shamal giving love consultations to the KHR characters. This is boy x boy pairings.

XxX

**Love Doctor**

By ShioLee

Problem 1: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Shamal-sensei is rumoured to being a doctor that only treats girls. He doesn't care if he has boys or men dying in front of him. Shamal-sensei is what you can call a skirt chaser.

In Namimori Middle School they somehow hired this skirt chaser and now Shamal is stuck being an infirmary doctor at this school. Some people say that it was Shamal's idea since he wanted to chase young girls.

So right now it is in the afternoon where school ended a couple of hours ago. In the infirmary room was a man with black hair smoking his cigarette.

He was sitting on a chair doing nothing much until he heard the door slide open. He looked at the door to only see Tsunayoshi Sawada or known as the Vongola Decimo.

"Excuse me Shamal-sensei…can I talk to you?" Tsuna asked the pervy doctor.

"Hmm well if it isn't Vongola Decimo. Hmm sure I guess I have time." The pervy doctor complied. Tsuna walked inside and sat on the infirmary bed. "Well?"

Tsuna looked at Shamal. "Shamal-sensei I think I have a weird disease. Maybe it's some type of flu." Tsuna answered.

Shamal didn't really look interested. "Well that's too bad. I only treat girls so I won't treat you. Go find some other doctor."

Tsuna's eyes became big. "But the other doctors say it's natural and stuff! I can't trust them! Please Shamal-sensei just look at me once." Tsuna begged. Shamal looked at Tsuna a sighed. "Fine but this is the last time understand?" Shamal asked and Tsuna nodded happily.

"…Well my hand gets all sweaty and my mind becomes short circuited. Also my blood rushes up to my face, my heart starts to thump really loud, and I can't help but feel light headed…is this a incurable disease? I never heard of this symptoms all at once before." Tsuna explained.

Shamal sat there in shock. His cigarette threatening to fall out of his mouth. "Shamal-sensei?" Tsuna asked. Shamal shook his head. "Tsuna let me ask you something…do all of those…symptoms happens when you see a person…like the same person and not anyone else?" Tsuna nodded. "Y-You know about this disease?!" Tsuna said.

The doctor was utterly left speechless. _'Is Vongola Decimo this dense?' _Shamal thought and shook his head. "Well who is this…person."

"…It's Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered. Shamal looked at Tsuna as if he was mad. Was the Vongola Decimo crazy?!

"A-at first I thought it was because I was scared that my heart thump out loud and my hands would go all sweaty and stuff…but then I learned that I'm really happy when Hibari-san talks to me or even notices me…." Tsuna blushed.

Shamal sighed of disbelief. "Tsuna….your illness has a name for it." Shamal said.

Tsuna looked at the doctor. "R-really it does? What's it called? Is there a cure for it?!" Tsuna asked many of his questions.

'_I really don't want to do this! What is his parents doing not explaining stuff to him!' _Shamal shouted inside his head. "Tsuna the only cure is time unless you can get over with him." Shamal sighed with sadness.

"Time? I don't get what you mean." Tsuna said ever so innocently. Shamal sighed again.

"For goodness sake! Are you that dense! It's love!! L-O-V-E! Love!! You're in love with that crazed fighting machine!" Shamal shouted.

Tsuna was shocked. What did Shamal just say? Love?.....LOVE!!! "HHHIIIII!! Wh-what do you mean?! Love?! I'm not in love with Hibari-san!!....a-am I?"

The doctor shook his head and put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "You are in love with him." The doctor let go of the shoulder. _'Why do I have to do this for consulting about a gay relationship?' _Shamal thought.

Tsuna blushed at that sentence. _'I'm in love with H-Hibari-san…' _Hot air of steam was coming out of Tsuna head. "Wh-what should I do?" Tsuna asked the doctor.

"Don't ask me I'm not a love consulting doctor." Shamal brushed off the plead. But when he looked at Tsuna though, that was a mistake.

Tsuna's big caramel eyes were looking at Shamal's eyes. Those caramel eyes had little tears on the end crying "Please help me". The doctor couldn't refuse. Even though he would never help a boy but he really couldn't call Tsuna a boy.

Shamal sighed at his weakness and said "Just go confess to him you know. It won't hurt." Tsuna eyed the doctor like he was crazy.

"I-I can't do that! Wh-what if he doesn't like me back and starts to hate me! I…I can't live o-on." Tsuna started to stutter.

"Then just give up on him and find a new crush…you know a _girl._" Shamal emphasised the last word. "Plus didn't you like that girl…who was it…ah! That's right Kyoko-chan." Shamal said. "What happened to that huh?"

Tsuna shuffled. "W-well I thought I liked Kyoko-chan but…well it's natural right? I mean she is the idol of the school, who can hate her? It was just a small crush…now that I think of it maybe I always did like Hibari-san…but what if he hates me? He always acts like I'm a nuisance." The caramel eyes started to water up.

Shamal couldn't take it anymore and hugged Tsuna. "It's ok just go for it Tsuna. If he doesn't love you back, you always have your friends to support you don't you?" Shamal whispered. Tsuna nodded and whipped his tears.

"Thank you Shamal-sensei. I'll take your advice!" Tsuna smiled as he walked out of the door. The doctor waved and when Tsuna left he forced a laugh. "He…he I just made the Vongola Decimo into a gay….no it's not my fault, he was gay to start with…but I did encourage him….." The doctor just looked down. "Ahh! Whatever!!" The Doctor rubbed his head.

Shamal was sitting on his chair and relaxing until he heard the door opened again. _'Did Tsuna forget something?'_

"Shamal there's something I want to ask you." Was a voice that came from the door.

XxX

Who is that person? And will Tsuna's love come true?

Reborn: **Review with your Dying Will.**

Uploaded 4/11/10


	2. Problem: Hayato Gokudera

Wow 5 reviews already! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy!

**I.A.A.N: **I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter. Of course I'll continue! XD

**Ayumistar00: **Well you'll find out in this chapter won't you?

**Grazi-chan: **My fic is very cute and you laughed? So happy! Yes I will continue!

**Pulver15: **I know Shamal supporting 'gay' Tsuna is a laugh! XD Well in this chapter you know what will happen next!

**Kyo-kun (): **Ha…ha yes poor Shamal! XD I will continue do not worry! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I mean this is just Fanfiction!

Rating: T

Warning: This is shounen-ai/yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like don't read.

Warning 2: This is AU, has nothing to do with the current story line and the characters might be OOC.

Summary: If you get thumping heart, face goes flush when you see someone, blood rushes to your whole body, get horny, or any of that stuff then what do you do? Well you have to go see Shamal-sensei of course! This is about Shamal giving love consultations to the KHR characters. This is boy x boy pairings.

XxX

**Love Doctor**

By ShioLee

Problem 2: Hayato Gokudera

"Hmm? What is it?" Shamal asked as he saw the figure that walked in.

"Sh-shut up! Don't act like you're so tough Shamal!" Gokudera shouted.

Shamal sighed. Why does his 'student' always yell at him? It's not like he did anything wrong…did he? Shamal just put his hands up and went "Hai, hai."

Gokudera got more angry and grumbled something. Shamal just sighed and leaned back on his chair. "So what do you want Hayato?" He asked again.

Gokudera blushed and turned away. This got some interest to Shamal. "What was that? I didn't catch what you said." Shamal asked. Gokudera turned to his 'master' or sensei and repeated his words "I said can you help me."

Shamal's face lost interest. "What do you have now? The Varia's trying to get the inheritance again?" "Of course not! That monkey boss can never defeat the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted which made Shamal cover his ears with his finger.

'_This kid has to control his emotions.' _Shamal thought sighing away like there was no tomorrow. "Well I have no interest in helping you improve your fighting skills. Unless you become a woman like your sister then I can't help you."

"Don't talk about sister…it makes me sick." Gokudera grabbed onto his stomach. "And my request doesn't have anything to do with fighting."

Shamal just looked bored and picked his ears, "Then there is nothing I can help you with."

As the doctor was about to shove Gokudera away Gokudera shouted, "I think I have some mental illness!" The doctor froze his ear picking. "I always knew that Hayato." The doctor replied and continued digging gold.

"Th-that's not it….I…I…" The Storm Guardian stuttered. "I think it's some weird disease that haven't been discovered yet!"

Shamal took his finger out of his ear and blew the ear wax away. "Hmm….why do you think so?"

Gokudera started shaking and looked and his hands. "Because I looked around the internet and there was nothing that came up that subjected the symptoms I'm having!"

Shamal stared at his student in a daze then picked up some interest in his eyes think _'hmm maybe Hayato did get a disease that nobody found out yet.' _Shamal's doctor senses were tingling. "What are your symptoms then?"

Gokudera started explaining. "When I look at Yamamoto, he really frustrates me that I keep yelling at him. I thought it was natural since I probably hate him…but last week Yamamoto and I…."

Flash back

"What do you want baseball freak?" Gokudera asked.

The 'baseball freak' answered, "I wanted to ask you something." In a goofy yet serious tone.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were outside in the schools courtyard after school. Nobody was around them.

"Hmm, what is it? I don't have lots of time you know I have to find tenth and walk him home." Gokudera answered as he put his tenth first.

Yamamoto's eyes looked angry, "That's what I want to talk to you about. Why do you keep putting Tsuna first instead of yourself."

Gokudera looked angry as well, "Of course I would put tenth first before me! I'm his right hand man! I have to protect him as best as I can!"

"It's not like you're obliged to that! Tsuna won't mind you taking some time off! Why can't you just….no why can't we spend more time with each other?" The Rain Guardian stated.

"Wh-what the hell are you saying stupid!" Gokudera blushed a little. He had no idea why Yamamoto was acting like this.

"Gokudera….do you not understand what I'm trying to say?" Yamamoto's eyes became sadder by the minute of silence.

Gokudera broke the silence by saying, "Of course I don't you stupid baseball freak! My life and devotion is only to the tenth!"

Yamamoto looked hurt, "I see…" Then Yamamoto forced a laugh, "Ha ha that's just like you Gokudera! Well it seems it's getting late now, I have to go help my dad with the store. Bye Gokudera see you tomorrow!" And Yamamoto ran off.

Flash back ends

Gokudera went on, "And after he left…I don't know I felt really hurt. I shouldn't care about that baseball nutcase but….I couldn't get out him out of my mind the whole day and I couldn't focus on tenth as much. When it was the next day Yamamoto came back as if nothing was wrong."

Shamal twitched, "Then you must've been happy right? Now Yamamoto doesn't bother you about what happened."

"But that's the problem!" Gokudera shouted. "I should have not cared about him! But lately I've been thinking about him too much that I can't focus on tenth…and when I think of the baseball freak my heart hurts thinking about what he said."

Shamal's eyes kept on twitching. _'Did I do something wrong that the heavens are pushing all the naive gay people on me?' _

"I tried to find out this illness of mine but…I can't find anything!" Gokudera desperately stated. "Shamal what is this illness? Is this incurable?"

'_Why do I have to do this!' _Shamal shouted in his mind as he kept hitting his head on the imaginary wall. "Hayato." Shamal started in a serious tone and Gokudera straightened himself.

"Didn't you copy me when you were young?" Shamal asked getting less serious. "Huh?" Gokudera was confused at the question.

"Didn't you copy my hair style, fighting style, talking style, smoking…" Shamal kept listing on until he paused. "So why didn't you copy my sexual preference style!" Shamal shouted without shame.

"What the heck are you talking about!" Gokudera shouted back.

Shamal gave a fake tear. "Where did I go wrong in teaching you my boy?" Shamal acted like a mother who had noticed she raised her son wrong.

Gokudera got mad at his teacher. "What the heck are you trying to say!" Gokudera grabbed his teacher's shirt.

Shamal looked disgusted and brushed Gokudera off. "Don't touch me kuso gaki." The Storm Guardian was absolutely pissed off. "Shamal what are you saying? Is my illness that dangerous?"

The doctor looked at his 'student' seriously. He grabbed a packet of smoke from his pocket and lit his lighter. The doctor put the cigarette into his mouth and put in on. Out the doctors mouth was smoke. "Sigh do I have to explain this to you?" _'I already did with that tenth of yours.' _

" What are you trying to say. Answer me Shamal!" Gokudera kept shouting. Until he heard those words.

…..

"What? I didn't hear that." Gokudera said and asked for Shamal to repeat it one more time. Shamal's mouth moved.

…..

"What?" Gokudera repeated. Shamal sighed. _'I knew it was going to come to this.' _Shamal thought.

"I said YOU ARE GAY!" Shamal shouted really loud that his 'deaf' student would hear. Gokudera's mouth dropped opened. So he did hear it right at the first time!

"A-are you suggesting that I'm in l-l-love with the baseball freak?" Gokudera shouted with a blush painting over his face.

Shamal nodded while smoking his cigarette.

"There is no way in hell that I'm in love with him!" Gokudera was getting less sure as he repeated it again.

The raven-haired man just sighed. "Think about it Hayato. You only shout angrily at him when he laughs or talks with anybody when he is with you….don't you think that emotion is not hate but….jealousy?"

"Wha-" Gokudera was cut off as Shamal continued. "And when he talks to you don't you shout at him because you can't express your happiness?" _'Why the hell do I have to spell this out for him?' _

Shamal looked over at his student who was quiet for some time. Gokudera was just standing there with his mouth wide open. Then suddenly red painted over him until steams came out of his body.

'_So he understands now.' _Shamal thought blowing out the rest of his smoke.

The doctor looked up when his student said, "Wh-what should I do?"

"Who knows….it's not my problem. You should be happy that I helped you anyways." Shamal said with no interest.

Shamal heard his door open…then close. He thought he heard the words "thank you" but he might've misheard it.

'_Why do I have to console gay people? Did I do something wrong. Please don't give me another gay person coming in.' _Shamal thought until he heard his door re-opening again. _'Oh crap.'_

The doctor sighed in relief when it was only the janitor. "It's time for you to go home." The janitor said.

Shamal nodded and grabbed his stuff and exited the room. He walked down the hallway thinking that today is a day he really wants to forget. He learned that the Vongola Decimo is gay…and that his student is gay as well. _'I really want to see Bianci-chwan.' _

Shamal was about to leave the school ground when he saw a figure he recognised and gulped.

'_Why does the heaven hate me?'_

XxX

Ha ha Shamal is so cute! …did I just say that? -shiver- Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder who the next vic…I mean ga….ha ha anyways stay tuned!

I would appreciate your reviews.


	3. Problem: Mukuro Rokudo

Alright finally I had a chance to update this. Lol sorry for being a lazy person. -_- Thank you for reviewing everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I mean this is just Fanfiction!

Rating: T

Warning: This is shounen-ai/yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like don't read.

Warning 2: This is AU, has nothing to do with the current story line and the characters might be OOC.

Summary: If you get thumping heart, face goes flush when you see someone, blood rushes to your whole body, get horny, or any of that stuff then what do you do? Well you have to go see Shamal-sensei of course! This is about Shamal giving love consultations to the KHR characters. This is boy x boy pairings.

XxX

**Love Doctor**

By ShioLee

Problem 3: Mukuro Rokudo

Shamal was about to leave the school ground when he saw a figure he recognised and gulped.

The doctor tried to be quiet and pass the man but it was proved to be futile as the man noticed Shamal.

"Kufufufu did you try to escape me Shamal-_sensei_?" The man or known as Mukuro asked with a grin. Shivers went down Shamal's spine.

Normally Shamal wouldn't be scared of anyone really but the thought that Mukuro came for him for advice about love….especially boys love…well that freaked him out.

"Ha ha what're you talking about Mukuro? This is how I usually leave." Shamal made an excuse but Mukuro didn't believe it. "Well I have to be going now." Shamal started to leave until Mukuro stopped him.

"Now, now what seems to be the rush Shamal-_sensei_? I want to have a nice chat with you." The Mist Guardian explained with his signature laugh. Shamal really wanted to escape.

Shamal gave a smile back and said, "Now if you're talking about getting a check up from me you are dead wrong. I only treat _girls_ do you understand Mukuro?"

Mukuro kept smiling or smirking if you looked closer. "Kufufufu what makes you think that I wanted a check up?" Shamal twitched and said, "Well then what do you want from me Mukuro? I'm just a humble doctor."

"An assassin doctor you mean." The odd eyed man corrected. "Well I have my reasons so why don't we go somewhere to have this talk?"

The doctor froze. _'Where does this boy want to take me?'_ The doctor thought. "Alright let's go. But let me warn you one wrong move and I'll use my mosquitoes on you." Shamal complied. Mukuro nodded and lead the way.

Mukuro and Shamal left the school grounds and headed for some abandoned place not too far away. They went inside and started to go upstairs. When they reached the top floor Mukuro opened a door and headed inside. "Well _sensei_ we're here." Mukuro said.

Shamal didn't like this place. Too dirty, not my thing. But he shrugged and sat down on a chair opposite of where Mukuro sat down. "So why did you bring me here?" Shamal asked.

Mukuro looked serious once that question was asked. Shamal looked serious back. "You see," Mukuro started. "There is this guy."

Shamal's eye widened. _'Oh crap no! Why does everyone come to me for this?'_ Shamal screamed into his mind. "Stop Mukuro! I don't want to hear it! I'm not a love councillor!" Shamal shouted.

Mukuro smirked. "Ara? How did you know I was going to talk about a love problem?" _'Well at least he knows that it's love.'_ Shamal thought and sighed.

"I had two people come to me today about this. I don't want to do it anymore and will I ever do it again!" The doctor stated. "Like you said Mukuro I'm an assassin doctor, not a love doctor."

As Shamal was about to leave Mukuro was still sitting down on his chair smirking. _'Well at least he's not stopping me.' _Shamal opened the door only to find empty back space. "Mukuro! You used illusion!" Shamal stated the obvious.

"Kufufufu did you think I was going to let you get away so easily?" Mukuro laughed. "Just listen to my love problem and help me and I will let you leave."

Shamal twitched why does _he_ have to do this. "There are more professionals out there that can help you better than me you know. So why me?" Shamal asked hating that he just shot himself down.

"Well _sensei_ I actually think of you highly. So I don't want those other humans to help me." Mukuro admitted. Shamal was shocked. Mukuro looked up to him?

"Why do you look up to me?" Shamal questioned.

"Kufufufu do you remember the drug you gave to Hibari-kun? The cherry blossom syndrome or something?" Mukuro explained and Shamal nodded.

"Well I couldn't believe you actually did that and lived with it. We all know how frightening Hibari-kun can be. So I thought you're the only doctor that can help me with my love problem." Mukuro stated.

Shamal sighed which was a sign that he gave up. Hey if Mukuro complemented you that's really good you know. _'This is the last time I'm ever going to do this.'_ Shamal promised himself. "Fine I'll listen but you better let me out after this." Mukuro promised he would.

Shamal sat down on the same chair again and asked, "So who is this person you like?" "Kufufufu, you heard the story of Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians going to the future right?" Mukuro asked and Shamal nodded.

"Well you see I really fell in love with that guy." Mukuro admitted. "What? Tsuna?" Shamal choked on his own saliva.

"Kufufufu I do think Tsunayoshi-kun is cute but no, I didn't not fall in love with him." Mukuro stated and Shamal calmed himself. _'God. If Mukuro fell in love with Tsuna…that would not be good.'_ The doctor shivered.

Mukuro looked amused at the sight of Shamal.

The doctor looked at Mukuro again and said, "Then who do you like?" Mukuro smiled and said, "Byakuran."

Shamal sat there in shock. _'D-did he just say Byakuran. _The_ Byakuran that almost destroyed the world?' _Mukuro saw Shamal in shock and laughed.

"Kufufufu it seems you're shocked about it." Mukuro said. "Of course I'm shocked! How can you fall in love with…him!" Shamal shouted.

Mukuro smirked. "It's because he defeated me. Well not really defeated but still he was strong. It gives me shivers when I think about him~"

Shamal pinched his cheeks. Yup it hurt so it's not a dream. "Mukuro…are you a masochist*?" Mukuro looked at the doctor and thought for a while. "Hmmm maybe I am." He admitted.

The doctor fell down on his chair. _'Oh crud I can feel I lost a couple of years of my life.'_ He thought and sat on the chair again. "Listen Mukuro. I don't think that's love at all but just some masochist cells reacting to Byakuran's sadist cells." The doctor explained.

"Hmm it's not love?" Mukuro sat there thinking until he shrugged. "It doesn't matter. As long as I get turned on by him."

Shamal rubbed his templates. "Well anyways we're done so can you undo the illusions now?"

"No we're not done yet. You still haven't given me advice on how I can seduce him." Mukuro smirked. Shamal twitched again. _'Does he really expect me to give him advice?'_ Shamal shouted in his mind and saw Mukuro still looking at him.

"Fine this is what you do." The doctor started and Mukuro listened carefully. "Just find Byakuran's past self which is in this time and confess."

Mukuro frowned as if he didn't like the idea. "Yeah but he doesn't have the Mare ring anymore so he isn't that strong."

"Then what the heck do you expect me to do!" Shamal shouted very angrily. "It's not like I have the power to control time and space! For goodness sake I'm only a doctor!"

"An _assassin_ doctor." Mukuro corrected again. Shamal's anger bar reached the top and finally it exploded.

Shamal grabbed onto Mukuro's shirt and lifted him. "Listen Mukuro." Shamal said in a very dark voice. "I'm very angry right now. So either confess to that sadist or stop bothering me!"

The Mist Guardian nodded very fast. Shamal had a smirk on his face and put Mukuro down. "I'm leaving now so confess or don't bother me." The doctor went to the door and opened it to realize that the illusion was gone.

"Ciao." Shamal said in Italian and left.

Mukuro was standing there in shock until he snapped out of it. "Wow. I never knew he was such a sadist." Mukuro licked his lips. _'Well I got to go find Byakuran now.'_

Outside of the abandoned place Shamal shivered. He walked to his house and said. "Ah home sweet home."

But when he walked into his house he frowned because he heard another weird laugh….and it wasn't Mukuro's.

XxX

* People who likes being hurt or being in pain. They get pleasure or happiness from being in pain. Usually they get paired up with sadist. Sadist are people who get pleasure to inflict pain on other people.

Wow I don't know why I like to keep torturing Shamal. Maybe I'm a sadist? lol

You see that button down there? The font in blue? I would love it if you clicked it and reviewed. And maybe I will update faster. XD

I.A.A.N: I'm glad you found it funny! Yes I like to torture Shamal with gay people…XD

Queen Phantomhive: Wah~ Thank you for the complement!

ayumistar00: Yes poor Shamal… :D

mogu95: Yes I will use one of those pairings just wait a little. I try to take in some advice!

CH0C0CANDYZ: Ha ha indeed. Shamal just wanted a quiet life.

Taylor Knight: Thank you very much~ I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Takeshi Yamamoto2980: You think my story is cute! Lol thank you! XD

animelover41195: Not a huge fan of yaoi? Lol I'm glad you found this story hilarious. :D


	4. Problem: Belphegor

I'm glad those who aren't a big fan of yaoi actually like this! XD Makes me so proud of myself. Thank you ayumistar00, mogu95, stardom, TakeshiYamamoto2980, animelover41195, Midirin, I.A.A.N, HetChrome, Nellie, and Nakyo Hibasawa.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I mean this is just Fanfiction!

Rating: T

Warning: This is shounen-ai/yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like don't read.

Warning 2: This is AU, has nothing to do with the current story line and the characters might be OOC.

Summary: If you get thumping heart, face goes flush when you see someone, blood rushes to your whole body, get horny, or any of that stuff then what do you do? Well you have to go see Shamal-sensei of course! This is about Shamal giving love consultations to the KHR characters. This is boy x boy pairings.

XxX

**Love Doctor**

By ShioLee

Problem 4: Belphegor

Shamal walked into his home only to here another weird laugh….and it wasn't Mukuro's.

"Shi shi shi shi." A creepy laugh ringed throughout the dark room. Shamal quickly turned on the lights in his room. His eyes widened for a really quick second until he calmed down when he noticed who it was.

"How did you get in here?" The doctor asked calmly as he walked into his apartment. The shadow moved and started to laugh again. "Well I _am_ an _assassin_ you know?" Was the answer.

Shamal glared. He didn't like other people showing up at his front door ESPECIALLY if it was a guy! Honestly he wouldn't mind if it was a girl. Shamal got a pack of cigarette out, took out a cigarette and put it into his mouth.

"Weren't you the guy that defeated Hayato in the ring match?" Shamal spoke with the cigarette in his mouth. "Let's see Belphegor…or something."

"Shi shi shi shi. You peasants will call me _prince_." Belphegor answered. The doctor lit his cigarette. "Well anyways _Belphegor _why are you in my apartment?" Shamal looked seriously angry. He had enough seeing so many guys in one day. Why couldn't the heaven give him a break?

Belphegor laughed once again, since the peasant wouldn't call him prince. "Alright you can call me that for now but you will call me prince later." Bel gave an evil grin. "I'm here because I have an _order_ to ask you." Shamal sat down on the couch in the living room that was not too far away from the front door.

"An _order_? You came here to ask a _favour_ but you call it an _order_?" Shamal really wanted to just die for once. Ok boys he can sort of handle but… CRAZY boys he couldn't handle at all, especially all in one day. "Listen I won't even listen to your favour. I had a busy day and I need some rest. So why won't you call your friends and go away."

The prince laughed more crazily as ever. "Shi shi shi shi. You seem to have not listened but it's not a favour but an _order_. You also can't speak to your prince that way." Shamal really wanted to bang his head on a wall right there.

From today's experiences he gained was that no matter what he does, he can't chase these… these crazy people away. So in the end he just gave up. "Fine, fine. What do you want?" The doctor said in a defeated voice. _'I hope it isn't about love troubles…and hopefully not gay ones.'_

Belphegor smirked at that sentence. "Well I have come to ask you about an advice. You better be grateful that I'm asking a peasant like you for advice." Shamal rolled his eyes while kept on wishing that it is not about love. "What advice do you want me to give you?"

The proud prince dropped his grin then. There was a moment of silence between them. "Well…" the prince began. "You know that I'm a prince right? So that means that I'm in a higher rank than the rest of you peasants." Shamal just nodded even though in his mind he was screaming 'NOOO!'

"Lately there is this person that keeps popping into my head. But that person is only a peasant. How dare that peasant occupy my mind like that?" Belphegor shouted to… really no one.

"This is not a love advice thing is it?" Shamal asked very slowly. Belphegor gave a glance to Shamal. "Shi shi shi shi. Of course not. Why would I, the prince, fall in love with this peasant?" The doctor nodded once again happy with that answer. If he knew royalties, then they don't fall in love with a peasant. "Then what is the answer you want from me?"

Belphegor's smirk still hasn't returned yet. "The peasant keeps occupying my head. So I thought that I should get a doctor to make this peasant disappear from my mind. I was going to ask Lussuria…but then boss would find out and say I'm too weak. Shi shi shi and we all know I don't take insults."

Shamal really wanted to bang his head on that wall across from him. Don't get him wrong, Shamal isn't a masochist or anything. If you were surrounded by all these craziness all day then you would be doing the same too.

"Ok but let me tell you this. THERE IS NO CURE FOR THAT. Unless you want to lose all of your memories then I would be happy to assist you." The doctor smiled darkly.

The prince laughed thinking that this peasant just said that he wanted to hurt him. "I am a genius if you don't know. I know that you can't just make my memories of the_ peasant_ to disappear. You are an assassin right? You can _kill_ someone as long as they pay you."

Shamal thought carefully. Did Bel just say he wanted him to kill…no assassinate the person that occupies his mind? "Yes I'm an assassin, but I don't kill just anyone because someone pays me money. I have to agree to whom I am going to kill. So who _am_ I going to kill?" Shamal asked.

Belphegor being…well Belphegor used his signature laugh once again. "Well it's someone you know. That peasant is well… boss would be so happy if I got rid of him." Bel said, but not really answering Shamal's question.

"Look Belphgor, just tell me who it is and I will tell you yes or no." Shamal closed his eyes and started smoking the once forgotten cigarette.

"Shi shi shi shi shi. It's that Tsunayoshi Sawada. The future heir to the Vongola boss." Belphegor admitted. Shamal almost chocked on his cigarette smoke (A/N: This is why smoking is bad for you lol).

Did Belphegor just say he wanted him to kill Tsuna? "What?" the doctor shouted out loud. "You heard me. Assassinate Tsunayoshi Sawada for me." Belphegor said the shocking sentence again.

Shamal blinked as the cigarette fell out of his mouth. Once again another cigarette went to waste. So he did hear Bel right. Belphegor wanted him to kill Tsuna. "Sorry Belphegor but I can't take that as an offer. Tsuna, no matter how much of a scaredy cat he is, he is strong. Plus the Vongola Famliy will have my head if I killed their heir." Shamal rejected.

"Shi shi shi shi shi. Don't worry I'm pretty sure boss would be delighted and help you." Bel suddenly said not surprised of the answer.

Shamal rubbed the back of his head. _'Arg. How am I suppose to get out of this…there is only way…I'm so going to regret doing this…' _The doctor thought. "Listen Belphegor. I wasn't going to say this but," Shamal started thinking, _'I really didn't want to do this! Really…but I have no choice.' _Then Shamal started talking again, "The feeling for that _peasant_ you have is the feeling of love." Then Shamal regretted saying that.

There was silence. A long pregnant silence.

"I'm in love with that peasant?" Belphgor started talking again; breaking the silence. There was a nod from the doctor. Bel looked confused. He never fell in love before…well except himself. But if he did fall in love he thought for sure it would be a royal blood…but it's a peasant? The peasant named Tsunayoshi Sawada?

Shamal frowned. _'Well since I gave him an answer I think it's time for me to leave. Wait. This is _my_ house.'_ The doctor thought. "Well now you know about it. I think it's time for _you_ to leave." Shamal asked Belphegor… who was still lost in thought.

Right now inside the genius's mind there was a debate going on. One was the logical side (the brain) and the other was the more feeling kind of side (the heart).

'_Do I really love him?'_ Was a question he asked in mind. _'Of course you do! Feel all that heart pumping for Tsuna?'_ The heart answered. _'Heh! A prince falling in love with a peasant? That's crazy!'_ The brain answered.

Belphegor sighed. Honestly what am I going to do? He pictured the Vongola Decimo. Then he pictured kissing the peasant. For some reason that didn't disgust him. Gah! What is this blasphemy!

From the outside Shamal was watching all this. One moment Bel would be smiling then the next moment he is frowning. Then the cycle repeats itself.

'_Well this is interesting.'_ The doctor was amused. It was not an everyday thing to see a confused genius. Then he heard that laugh again. "Shi shi shi shi shi." What? Is the inner conflict over?

"I see." The prince nodded to himself. "So all I have to do is kiss this peasant and see if I feel anything." _'How the hell did you come into that conclusion?'_ Shamal shouted in his mind. But then he thought well as long as he gets out. It doesn't matter.

Belphegor had a grin no maybe a smirk across his face. Then he left the doctor's apartment without saying thank you or anything. _'I really should start charging money.'_ Shamal thought.

A couple of hours later it was night and Shamal was lying on his bed. Suddenly he felt shivers coming over him. _'Oh god this is turning out to be weird.'_ He first thought. _'Belphegor likes Tsuna, Tsuna likes that Hibari kid and… who knows who that Hibari kid likes. Is this my fault?'_

…

Shamal quickly shook his head. _'No, no it isn't my fault. They asked _me_! Plus if Tsuna gets rejected by Hibari then he can go with Belphegor! Probelm solved!'_ Happy with his conclusion Shamal fell asleep.

Now he didn't have anything to worry about. It's not like Hibari will actually go out with Tsuna, which he thinks he is a useless herbivore. Yup and so it's not like Bel would actually kiss Tsuna either! Shamal smiled in his sleep. Yup nothing will happen.

And yes he was soooo dead wrong.

XxX

Errr surprised? You thought since I did 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) you never thought Tsuna would appear anymore? Wrong! Don't worry I plan on telling you what happens between Hibari and Tsuna. Ha ha will Bel actually kiss him? O.O

**And YES I take request for pairings.** If you got a certain plot as well, tell me. Although I might not use your request but it never hurts to try. P.S can you guys try and not PM me about this. It's very hard going back and forth between my story and not. The Belphegor x Tsuna was requested by **mogu95**.

Well see you next time! Reviews will make very happy and make me motivated to update faster~ X3


	5. Probelm: Kyoya Hibari

Anyways thank you for reviewing everyone! It really encourages me to update and makes my day~ Thank you **Nakyo Hibasawa, HetChrome, yukifangurl31295, Queen Phantomhive, Arcbound Illusionist, ayumistar00, Emotive Gothika, TakeshiYamamoto2980, true black is white, X-kloey-chan-X, I.A.A.N, animelover41195, and michico1243. **

Yes! High School has finally ended Muhahaha! Since I'm in summer vacation now, I will try to upload at least once a week like I do for my other fanfics.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I mean this is just Fanfiction!

Rating: T

Warning: This is shounen-ai/yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like don't read.

Warning 2: This is AU, has nothing to do with the current story line and the characters might be OOC.

Summary: If you get thumping heart, face goes flush when you see someone, blood rushes to your whole body, get horny, or any of that stuff then what do you do? Well you have to go see Shamal-sensei of course! This is about Shamal giving love consultations to the KHR characters.

XxX

**Love Doctor**

By ShioLee

Problem 5: Kyoya Hibari

It was finally morning and the bell rung indicating that classes was starting, ringed throughout Namimori Middle School.

A doctor of that exact school was having his normal mornings: waiting for any cute or beautiful girls to come to his office. _'Sigh yesterday was…well not my day. I need to see girls in miniskirts now!'_ The doctor sighed.

Suddenly the door opened. Shamal turned around only to see who he wanted to avoid all day. A boy. Shamal glared and chased the innocent boy away. "Che, this is an awful morning to start with." Shamal complained out loud.

"Hmm? Well should I make your morning more miserable?" A dark voice was heard inside the infirmary. Shamal turned around recognising that voice. "Well hello there Namimori's Prefect (1), Kyoya Hibari." The doctor said in a bad mood.

The Prefect raised his eyebrow. "Well I think you know what I'm here for don't you?" He said. Shamal sighed and said his line he has been saying all day yesterday, "I don't treat boys."

Shamal just swears he heard a chuckle no maybe a snicker coming from Hibari. "Do you really think I came here to let _you_ treat my injuries?" Hibari glared at the doctor.

"Well why else would you come here then? I'm a _doctor_." Shamal questioned and thought _'And not a love consulting one.'_

Hibari smirked. "Then let me say one word. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Shamal gulped. _'OMG this is not what I think it is.'_ "Well actually that's two words." Shamal corrected, only to meet his doom.

"Well whatever it is…what did you say to that herbivore yesterday?" Hibari demanded. Shamal glared at Hibari back. He wouldn't take this from a boy. "Listen here. You're not the boss of me. Now get out."

The raven-haired teen answered with remark. "Wao. Talking back are we? Well no matter, I will get out that answer from you as I'm going to bite you to death." The teen brought out his tonfas to his side.

Shamal waved his hand as if he didn't care. He really didn't want to deal with boys today and not a hot blooded one.

Hibari getting more pissed off at this quickly swung his weapon at the doctor's face only for the doctor to dodge.

"Hey. Get. Out. Now." Shamal said in a dark voice. Hibari took a step back. Shamal and Hibari was now having a staring contest... no let me rephrase that, they were having a _glaring _contest.

Suddenly Hibari's dark auras rouse up. Shamal blinked which meant admitting his defeat. _'Oh my god why can't I win against these guys anymore?'_ Shamal shook his head.

"Well giving up now are we herbivore?" Hibari smirked. Shamal took a cigarette out of his breast pocket and put it in his mouth. As Shamal was going to light it up, Hibari spoke, "So what did you tell that herbivore yesterday?"

Shamal finally lit up his cigarette and glanced over at Hibari. "Which herbivore? I met a lot of herbivore yesterday."

The raven-haired teen smirked at the doctor and leaned against the desk. "You know the suppose leader of the herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The doctor –still smoking- racked his brain. _'What did I tell Tsuna yesterday?'_ Then it all came back to him and his eyes widened.

'_Tsuna… he came for advice on his love problem. And who Tsuna loved was… Kyoya Hibari!'_ Shamal got his facts in order now. And he told Tsuna to go ahead and confess to Hibari…

Shamal stopped smoking for a second and resumed. To tell you the truth Hibari hated the sight of Shamal smoking. It was going against the school rules, but he was going to ignore it for _now_.

"Well he came over and told me about the disease he has, I'm a doctor after all." Shamal talked after a couple of smoke intake.

Hibari raised his brow but that made him only look cooler. "He's sick? No that doesn't matter, what did you tell him?"

Shamal frowned. Should he say it or should he not. "What did Tsuna say to you?" Shamal asked thinking that it was a good way to start. _'Collect information first Shamal.'_ He reminded himself.

Suddenly the doctor could've won millions of dollars if he betted on a blushing Hibari… because Hibari was blushing!

'_What the heck happened yesterday!'_ Shamal screamed inside his head really wanting to know, until he calmed himself down and stopped being OOC.

"That herbivore… confessed…" Hibari whispered which didn't really keep him in character. Shamal's eyes widened until they closed.

The doctor leaned back on his chair with his eyes closed_. 'Oh god, did Tsuna ever go there.'_ Hibari glared at the doctor's inattentiveness. "So what did you say to the herbivore?" Hibari said getting back into his character now.

"Hmm how did that happen?" Shamal spoke still leaning back in his chair. "Huh?" "Tell me what happened?" Shamal said again. _'Although I don't want to know but… this is sort of my fault.'_

There was some silence until Hibari spoke. "Hmph. Fine but you got to explain what you said to him afterwards." Once the black-haired teen saw a nod from the doctor he had started. "It was after school yesterday…"

Flashback

"Hibari-san please wait up!" A boy with messy brown hair ran towards the scary prefect.

Hibari didn't want to stop as he was doing his "rounds" and looking for some undisciplined around the school. After all even after school ( 3 hours later) you can still find students who have not been disciplined.

Tsuna ran up to Hibari as he saw that Hibari was not stopping. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted and grabbed Hibari's jacket.

Hibari turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Touching other people's property Sawada Tsunayoshi do I need to teach you about the code again?" The black-haired teen pulled out his tonfas to his side.

The brunet wanted to run away with the 'Hiii' he always do but no… not today. He was very confident about his confession. He had to be…

"Eto, Hibari-san…I-I have s-something to say t-to you." Tsuna stuttered which made Hibari very annoyed and wanted to beat up the herbivore. "I… I…I-I l-lo…"

There was a pause. "Herbivore say it now or else I'm leaving." As Hibari was about to turn around Tsuna caught Hibari's jacket again.

The prefect looked at the blushing brunet. "Say it now or else I'll bite you to death and leave." He thought for sure that the herbivore was going to run away like he always did but… this time it was different.

Tsuna was still holding onto Hibari's jacket and gripped it tighter until his eyes met the gray-blue ones. "Hibari-san I-I love you." _'I finally said it.'_ Tsuna looked up only to see an irritated face on Hibari. _'I see…'_

Tsuna letting go of Hibari's jacket, tried to push his already messy hair back.

Hibari saw the herbivore trying to pull back his messy hair –which was still getting messier- and saw water forming out of the herbivores eyes. "Err s-sorry Hibari-san… y-you c-c-can just forget about that…" The brunet spoke.

The tears started to fall to the ground as Tsuna started crying a lot. His messy brunet hair getting in his eyes and Tsuna tried to push it away. "I-I'm sorry H-Hibari-san… man I shouldn't h-have listened to Shamal huh?" Tsuna started to cry more and ran away.

Leaving Hibari completely speechless. _'What the heck was that about? And why do I…'_

End of Flashback

Shamal was speechless. _'WHAT THE HELL! Did Tsuna just blames everything on me and ran away? Dammit I should've listened to Belphegor's request and just assassinated him!'_

The doctor was keep cursing himself until he felt something hot on his pants. He looked down and saw his cigarette (still lighted) burning his pants. "Ah curse it!" Shamal shouted and got the cigarette off.

Hibari didn't care as long as it didn't wreck his Namimori. "So what did you say to the herbivore?" Hibari asked now with an irritated tone in his voice.

He told the doctor what happened so now it's his end of the bargain.

Shamal rubbed his neck and sighed. "Ahh what should I do?" and looked at Hibari. "Yesteday Tsuna came to my office after school. And well Tsuna told me he liked someone." _'Not going to tell him how _I_ told him he was gay. It's still the truth after all Tsuna did tell me he likes Hibari after.'_

"And he told me it was you. So he asked me for advice and I told him to just confess. I mean nothing can go wrong right?" Shamal stopped explaining as he saw Hibari leaving. He slumped down his chair and sighed. '_God I'm glad that was over with. Now no more trouble.'_

A few minutes past and when Shamal finally thought a girl came into his office he had a perverted grin until he saw who they were.

"So why the hell are you guys here?" A doctor shouted to 6 teens in Namimori's Infirmary. In that room there were 7 people: Hibari, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Belphegor, Fran, and Shamal.

XxX

(1) It's what you call people who are in a certain dicipline comittee. If you read Vampire Knight (I do not own Vampire Knight) then Yuki and Zero were prefects.

Ha ha I wonder what happened in those couple of minutes? So many characters all at the same time.

The next chapter I'm going to try to get some requests in, but they won't be major like the 1827 or 8059 that's going on right now.

I'll try to update next week… but until then Ciao~


	6. Probelm: Fran

Wow, sorry it was the second week before I could update. I tried to update fast but…well I got carried away writing my new story.

Oh yeah if you want to read it, it's going to be uploaded tomorrow. It's an 1827 fanfic.

Thank you for reviewing my dear readers~ Thank you **TakeshiYamamoto2980, ayumistar00, snappl3jacks, Nakyo Hibasawa, animelover41195, gracefulsunshine, and I.A.A.N.**

Anyways enough of my drabble hope you like this chapter~

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I mean this is just Fanfiction!

Rating: T

Warning: This is shounen-ai/yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like don't read.

Warning 2: This is AU, has nothing to do with the current story line and the characters might be OOC.

Summary: If you get thumping heart, face goes flush when you see someone, blood rushes to your whole body, get horny, or any of that stuff then what do you do? Well you have to go see Shamal-sensei of course! This is about Shamal giving love consultations to the KHR characters.

XxX

**Love Doctor**

By ShioLee

Problem 6: Fran

"So why the hell are you guys here?" A doctor shouted to 6 teens in Namimori's Infirmary. In that room there was 7 people: Hibari, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Belphegor, Fran, and Shamal.

Tsuna looked shocked and tried to look away, but in the end it was him who answered the doctor's question. "Eto, well everyone is just having a misunderstanding!" Tsuna defended himself.

Yamamoto laughed, "That's right it's a misunderstanding." Gokudera glared at Yamamoto and surprisingly Hibari glared at him too.

Shamal rubbed his forehead. _'God why did they come to me? Did I do something wrong?' _

The doctor glared at the six teens and told them to go away. "W-Wait Shamal-sensei please help us! Please!" Tsuna begged and looked at Shamal with those… those cute/innocent eyes.

Of course Shamal not being gay was not really affected but those behind Tsuna glared at him. '_Wow so much for the word please.'_ Shamal sighed. _'Why. Why. Why do I have to do this!'_ Shamal looked outside at the sky. _'I hate you, you know.'_

The doctor looked back at the teens. "Fine but after don't come asking me anything anymore." Tsuna nodded really fast. Shamal sighed and gave up. _'God, this is the last time I'm helping.'_

"So, what happened?" Shamal asked. Tsuna frozed. "Actually-" Tsuna was cut off by all the teens talking at the same time. All Shamal heard was blah-blah-blah touch blah-blah-blah Bel blah-blah-blah miss. Shamal getting angrier by the second finally exploded. "Oh my god! Just shut up!"

Everyone stopped talking. They never heard Shamal shout before. I mean really, shouting of soo Out-Of-Character for the doctor.

Shamal combed his hair back with his hands. "Listen, just one at a time. What happened?" Shamal pointed at Hibari first. _'If I don't point at him first he would definitely fight with the others… what happened to my peaceful life__?__'_

Hibari nodded in satisfaction when Belphegor interrupted. "Hey the prince goes first!" Shamal flinched when Hibari glared at Bel. Obviously Bel must've done something that Hibari would be so mad at him.

"Bel-senpai, a prince will let the peasants speak first before he speaks." Fran spoke. _'Well a fake prince anyways.'_ He inwardly thought.

Belphegor, satisfied, gave his weird yet scary grin. Then Hibari started.

Hibari's Point of View

(A/N: The things he thinks about he doesn't actually says it the _'think'_)

I walked out of the herbivore doctor's office to find Tsunayoshi Sawada. I remember him usually eating outside in the courtyard with the other herbivores.

I went outside and saw the herbivore with the herbivore from the baseball club and no one else around them. _'At least they're not crowding around as much.'_

I walked towards the herbivores when I saw the baseball herbivore touching Tsunayoshi Sawada's cheek.

The herbivore blushed and the baseball herbivore leaned closer to the herbivore's face and said something. I was going to go punish them for flirting inside the school _'But I felt something hurting inside me.'_ Then I saw an intruder inside the school.

I noticed that it was a weird person wearing a tiara. Hmm did I see him somewhere? Then I saw it the tiara wearing herbivore kissed Tsunayoshi Sawada.

My eyes widened but I quickly glared at the herbivores. How dare they break the rules? I walked closer and closer to them and the herbivores still haven't finished the kiss.

The baseball herbivore was about to stop them when another herbivore came in wearing a frog hat and pulled the tiara herbivore back. Then the frog herbivore was shouting at him about something. I couldn't help but want to bite them to death so I got out my tonfas.

Then I noticed Hayato Gokudera walking in on them and slapped Takeshi Yamamoto. Just as I saw this, I took a swing at the tiara herbivore. "You are not a Namimori student. Leave." I threatened.

The tiara herbivore seemed pleased at something and just laughed. I gave a glance at Tsunayoshi Sawada and when his eyes met mine, he quickly averted his eyes. _'Why do I feel…'_

End of POV

Shamal looked at them all. "What? Then why was I included in this?" Shamal asked them in question. This wasn't his fault after all.

"Che, Shamal it's your fault so take responsibility!" Gokudera glared at the doctor. "What did you say kusogaki?" Shamal glared back.

"Hell yeah it is your responsibility! You told us about these feelings that we locked away!" Gokudera kept on shouting. When Shamal was about to tell them it was _them_ who came to _him_ for advice. That it was not his fault, that he didn't even wanted to do it in the first place, Tsuna came in.

"G-Gokudera-kun please calm down. And Hibari-san that's not how it went!" The caramel eyes wanted to look at those beautiful blue-grey eyes but… they just reverted to the ground.

Shamal sighed. Oh why, oh why does he have to do this? "Fine then, Tsuna tell us your side of the story." Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. Then he closed his caramel eyes for a second and reopened them again.

Tsuna's Point of View

I was crying under a tree at lunch. The tears just wouldn't stop as I could remember the fatal rejection. "Tsuna!" Someone shouted. I remembered the voice. It belonged to Yamamoto.

I turned around and faced him. Trying to hide my watery face but that didn't stop Yamamoto from seeing. "Tsuna what happened?" Yamamoto asked in worry. I'm pretty sure he never seen me cry like this. I hesitated to tell him but I did. I told him of how I felt about Hibari-san, of how he rejected me.

I didn't realize that Yamamoto's hand was on my face until he whispered, "Tsuna it's alright." I looked up at his chocolate coloured eyes. I blushed. It was the first time someone got so close to me. "Y-Yamamoto." I whispered back.

Yamamoto wiped my tears off. As I retracted from those hands I heard a strange laugh. "Shi shi shi shi." I turned around and saw Belphegor. "HIIII!" I screamed and was about to get away when Belphegor came close to me in an instance.

"Tsunyoshi. I have come to find my answer." Belphegor stated at me and I slowly retracted myself. "B-Belphegor! Why are you h-" But before I could finish my sentence Belphgor wrapped his arms around me.

I struggled to get away thinking that maybe Xanxus is planning something, a cold lips touched mine. My eyes widened and I used my full force to push Belphegor away but it was futile until Belphgor got dragged back by…was it Fran?

"Bel-senpai, you shouldn't do that." Fran scolded. "Shi shi shi you stupid frog, I can do anything I want. I'm a prince." Belphegor said.

I sweat dropped, but was disgusted by the kiss and wiped my lips with my sleeve.

I looked over at Yamamoto, when I saw Gokudera-kun slap him and was shouting at Yamamoto. I was going to say something when I noticed Hibari-san swing his tonfa at Belphgor. "HHIIIII!" I shouted.

Hibari-san said something but I wasn't too sure, as I was shocked at the event then I saw Belphgor just giving his usual laugh and looking at me!

I averted my eyes and somehow my eyes locked onto Hibari-san's blue-grey eyes. _'No, I have to ignore him. My feelings will get hurt again.'_ I just looked at the ground after.

I took some courage and looked up and all the others were…well fighting. "S-Stop!" I shouted and strangely enough they all stopped and looked at me. I blushed at all the attention I was getting. "W-Well we can't solve anything by this…how about we go to Shamal-sensei and ask for help!" I suggested.

Every thought for a second and nodded…well except for Hibari-san but he came along anyways. Everybody was shouting at the same time. Gokudera-kun shouted, "You stupid baseball freak! I thought, I thought you loved me yet…you love the Tenth now?"

Yamamoto hugged Gokudera-kun as he apologized and told him it was a misunderstanding. I blushed at the scene and looked up at Hibari-san. He probably misunderstood me too. I mean who wouldn't at that scene. I sighed and hoped Shamal-sensei would fix this somehow.

End of POV

Shamal sighed after Tsuna stopped explaining. _'So it was Tsuna again who dragged me into this.'_

"Listen guys. I think we are all having a misunderstanding here." Shamal stated while taking out another cigarette. "I think I know what's going on now; if I connect the two stories and all the…uhh consulting I did yesterday." _'I honestly don't want to do this…'_ (A/N: His face looks something like this =_=)

"What? Shamal! It can't be a misunderstanding! I saw it with my own eyes!" Gokudera shouted at the doctor.

"Hey, you should listen to the prince's side of the story." Bel demanded. And once again everyone started to talk at once. The doctor just sighed and look at the scene unfold before him.

Shamal took out a pen and a paper and started to write something. 'Note to self, do not _ever_ consult another gay relationship after this.' He jot down and slammed his paper onto his desk really loud. Everyone jolted and looked at the pissed off doctor.

"Let me explained exactly what happened ok?" Though it sounded like he asked pretty nicely, his face looked like he really wanted to kill someone. The people in the room nodded really fast.

"Ok first of all, Tsuna was crying because of Hibari rejecting his feelings." Shamal started. Hibari grimaced and put his hand on his chest as he felt something.

"Then Yamamoto came in and noticed that Tsuna was crying and helped him cheer up, though from the outside of view it looked like they were about to kiss each other." Shamal glared at Gokudera as he was so close of blowing up Yamamoto.

Shamal sighed at the foolishness of his student and continued, "After awhile Belphgor came in and stole Tsuna's kiss, which made Hibari and Fran get pissed off." Shamal kept on going even with all the glaring going on around the room.

"Fran pulled Belphgor away and after that Gokudera came in, probably watched the whole thing, and slapped Yamamoto out of jealousy." Shamal stopped as Gokudera shouted it was not jealousy, but everyone knew it was.

"Around that time Hibari injured Belphegor because of his jealousy towards him." Hibari grunted and looked to the side where his eyes met the caramel ones.

"And when Tsuna was ashamed of everything and made sure not to look at Hibari, as he knew Hibari would be disgusted." Shamal kept explaining on. Tsuna blushed and averted his eyes when Hibari caught Tsuna chin and faced it towards him. "Herbivore come with me." Hibari dragged Tsuna out of the room.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna shouted before it was cut off.

Gokudera was fuming while watching this and Yamamoto just laugh as he knew Tsuna would be happy now. Shamal just sighed as there was less problems to deal with.

"Anyways, in the end this is all a misunderstanding and you guys are just jealous of each other." Shamal said as he shooed the teens away.

The teens hesitated to go, but Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's hand and intertwined them together.

"Let's go Gokudera!" Yamamoto gave his usual grin. Gokudera blushed a little and was stuttering, but let Yamamoto lead the way.

Fran looked to the side and saw Belphegor frowning. 'But Tsunayoshi was mine.' Belphegor inwardly thought until he saw Fran's face in front of his. "Bel-senpai, boss was calling us and was really angry. Let's go." Fran turned to the door and walked out.

"Shi shi shi shi. How dare you order your prince?" Bel said as he walked out behind Fran.

'_God or Buddha, please let this be the last one.' _Shamal prayed as everyone was gond. Just as he finished praying the door opened and there it was. The messiah…sort of. "Ciaossu."

XxX

Hope religious people didn't take that seriously. If they did, I'm so sorry!

I want to keep continuing this fanfic, but lately it seems not a lot of people read this anymore.

Anyways to those who like 1827, I'm going to start a new fanfic called Waiting For You. I'm going to probably upload it tomorrow or so. Look at my profile for more details.

Reviews please?


End file.
